Love Forbidden
by Kai's the Best
Summary: Kai is a vampire. Tyson is a demon. Their love is forbidden. Can true love prevail?
1. Default Chapter

... Bit-Beast talking to each other /... Telepathy – vampires to demons  
  
Summary – Kai is a vampire. Tyson is a demon. Their love is forbidden. Can true love prevail?  
  
Pairings – Kai/Tyson, Kai/Tala, Tyson/Hilary, Max/Ray, mild Hilary/Kenny,  
  
Rating – R for good reason through may change.  
  
Love Forbidden  
  
Prologue  
  
Two races. Both worlds apart. The one thing they have in common is that they hate each other. Death is the penalty if they are caught together. If they even enter each other's domain they are beaten and killed slowly and painfully. However, this doesn't prevent a vampire and a demon from seeing each other. Both are future leaders and are highly respected among their own. But they are also rebels and hate what their people are doing to each other, so they meet in secret along the border and under the light of the moon proclaim their love for each other. Although their love is forbidden this doesn't stop them. They understand the consequences, but they don't care and would die for on another than be forced to fight. Both lovers wanted so much for this feud to end so that they could be together, but that would only happen when they became their clan's leaders and that would not be any time soon. During those perious night-time visits they spent their time discussing how to get their father's to meet and discuss, but they were failures. Somehow through they would proof to their father's that this feud was pointless and would only cause more hatred between them both. The two lovers wondered if there would ever be peace between their clans and this is where their story begins.  
  
Tyson yawned and stretched his limbs as the morning sun rose. Tyson was a demon, son of the proud Robert, who was the clan's leader. The thing with demons was that they didn't have surnames like humans did and Tyson often wondered why humans had surnames anyway since they only used them every so often. Tyson pushed the covers away from his body and got up. He walked lazily to a blue silk tunic and black leather pants and put them on before brushing his long midnight blue hair. He then tied his hair in a ponytail and left the room. He saw his father reading a book sitting on a small patched settee. His father was always reading, either about the different clans or about the human race. The thing is that demons don't look any different to humans. Yes they could create balls of fire or any of the other elements, they could change shape and they were immortal, but could change their age. But apart from that they looked like regular humans. Tyson sat down beside his father.  
  
"Morning son. You're up early" his father spoke without even looking at Tyson. Tyson hated it when his father did that. It was like he knew what was going on around him without looking up. It was spooky, but his father was a very powerful demon and had been trained long and hard by his father, who had gone travelling.  
  
"I just woke up anyway I couldn't stay asleep" Tyson replied. Just then a loud scream echoed through the air. Tyson covered his ears with his hands.  
  
"What was that?" Tyson asked looking at his father for an answer. Robert looked up for the first time in three hours to answer his son's question. Robert felt that if anyone asked him a question than he should answer them so they could understand.  
  
"That was the scream of a vampire being tortured" Robert answered proudly. Tyson glared at him. He hated that the vampires and the demons hated and killed one another. It was a hatred that burned deeper than love itself.  
  
"Why?" Tyson asked annoyed that his father was looking proud about a vampire suffering. Vampires looked just like humans and could walk around during the day. The only different things about them was that their canines were longer, they were immortal and they had the same powers that the demons possessed.  
  
"He was caught trying to steal some sheep and a few crops" Robert replied.  
  
"Now he's being punished for what he has done" his father continued. Tyson continued glare at his father before walking out and into the warm sun. Tyson wandered round the small village, helping a few farmers dig up their freshly grown crops.  
  
"Tyson Tyson wait up my mother wanted you to have this" Tyson turned round and saw Kali running towards him carrying a small basket containing two bright red apples and some grapes. Tyson smiled at Kali who was the youngest in the village. Kali wore a light blue tunic that went past her knees. She had a sweet smile and her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Tyson took the apples and grapes and smiled at Kali.  
  
"Tell your mother that she spoils me" Tyson told Kali. Kali nodded and rushed back home. It was true. Kali's mother Kale often gave Tyson some of their well-grown crops since Tyson often watched and played with Kali. Tyson began to walk again and entered the forest. The forest was a beautiful place to be and Tyson often took Kali there for a picnic or just to have a walk. Just then Tyson heard a twig snap behind him, but no one was there. He began to feel as through someone was watching him. Then he heard a deep voice not too far away.  
  
"Demon I'll kill you"  
  
Authors Note - Like the beginning then plz review. I started this so then I don't rush 'Break up and a new love' and I got the idea. I hope you like this. I don't know how long this will be. 


	2. Meeting the enemy

Meeting the enemy  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself" Tyson ordered knowing that he sounded scared. There was a slight chuckle.  
  
"You sound scared Demon I wonder why" the voice replied still chuckling. Tyson's ears pricked just in time to see a boy jump down from a tree branch. The stranger landed cat-like. He was muscular with slate coloured hair. His eyes were burning crimson. The stranger wore black leather pants and a black silk tunic. His arms were bare and he wore black leather fingerless gloves. His skin was pale and his glare was fierce.  
  
"You're a vampire aren't you?" Tyson noted making the stranger smirk.  
  
"Well your smarter than most demons I'll give you that" the vampire replied. Tyson's blood began to boil. How dare this vampire insult demons? Demons were smart, they had to be, but they weren't like what humans called 'geeks' or anything.  
  
"How dare you insult my people you stuck up piece of vermin" retorted Tyson. The vampire smirked.  
  
"Harsh words demon you may regret them in the near future" the vampire replied crossing his arms over his well built chest. There was bitter silence for a couple of minutes.  
  
"The name's Kai and my father is the great and noble Sanquinex, leader of the vampire clan" Kai spoke proudly.  
  
"Tyson and my father is the noble Robert, leader of the demon clan" Tyson replied bowing his head a little. Tyson lifted his head and glanced at Kai. Kai was leaning against a tree, his eyes were shut and his arms were still crossed.  
  
"So are you going to yell at the top of your voice or what" Kai asked. Tyson was shocked at Kai's question. Did Kai really want to be tortured and killed?  
  
"No" He replied instantly. Kai looked up bewildered.  
  
"Why?" Kai asked simply.  
  
"I don't believe that you have doing anything wrong and I hate this pointless feud" Tyson replied. Kai straightened and strode towards him. Tyson gulped. Was Kai going to kill him? But Kai just looked at him and whispered a "Thank you". Tyson felt relieved. Tyson was aware that he was inches away from a vampire. They were supposed to be enemies, but Tyson didn't want to be enemies with the vampires there was just no point. Just then Tyson heard the familiar voice of Kali coming towards him. Tyson turned to see Kai staring straight back at him. "Meet me here tonight at midnight" Kai said before spiriting of into the darkness. Tyson turned to Kali, who was breathing hard. A few minutes later Kali turned to Tyson.  
  
"Your father wants to talk to you" Kali told Tyson before taking his hand in hers and walking him back towards the village. They were greeted by Kale and Devon who was Tyson's best friend.  
  
"Tyson you're going on..." Devon was cut off when Kali kicked his leg and Kale put a finger over her lips. Tyson smirked. Devon couldn't keep secrets. They walked through the village towards the centre of the village were Robert sat on a large wooden chair with an open fire blazing in front. Once every member of the village had turned up Robert stood up.  
  
"Tyson as the heir of the clan you have a mission to fulfil before you become the clan's new leader. Your mission is to go to live among humans for six months and find out how their way of life, what they do during their spare time, how they dress, what they eat and drink and where they live. You will attend the local high school there and you'll write often to tell us what you have found out. You will return after the human holiday called Christmas. Do you understand?" Robert asked looking straight at Tyson.  
  
"I accept" Tyson replied. The crowd then dispersed and went back to what they had been doing before. Tyson on the otherhand turned on his heel and walked off.  
  
Kai soon returned and strode proudly towards his father who was sitting on a solid wooden chair.  
  
"My son. Soon you will become the clan's leader, but first you must accept and fulfil a single mission before you take my place as the clan's leader. Kai you are to go and live among the humans and study them. You must write letters informing us on how humans dress, entertain each other, their relationships with others, where they live and what they eat and drink. You will attend the local high school. You'll stay there for six months and you will return after the human festival that humans call Christmas" Sanquinex ordered. Kai continued to stare at his father.  
  
"Do you accept?" his father asked. Kai glared at him and smirked.  
  
"I accept" Kai responded with his head held high. Kai bowed his head towards his father in respect before turning on his heel and walking off.  
  
Midnight  
  
Tyson walked quickly towards the spot where he was supposed to meet Kai. He didn't wait long before he heard Kai's deep and seductive voice.  
  
"I thought you'd never come" Kai responded and Tyson sniggered at him.  
  
"Look I won't be able to..." Tyson was cut of by Kai.  
  
"So you're going to life in the human world for six months as well" Kai remarked leaving Tyson looking bewildered.  
  
"How did you know that?" Tyson asked. Kai smirked at Tyson making a shiver run down Tyson's spine.  
  
"I know because I'm going on the same mission" Kai replied with a smirk. Tyson looked at Kai and smiled. At least he wasn't alone and that he knew someone, Tyson thought. Tyson's eyes flickered towards Kai's crimson orbs and he felt his cheeks blush. Tyson knew he was falling for his enemy, but he couldn't help it. Tyson hadn't noticed that Kai was now standing just inches away from him. Kai's gazed was fixed on him and he could help but feel nervous and unsure of what Kai was going to do. Kai snaked his arms round Tyson's waist and pulled Tyson even closer. Their lips were now an inch apart. Kai then captured Tyson's lips in a passionate kiss. The kiss was sensational and sweet and Tyson felt all the bitterness of his clan melt away and he couldn't care less whether they were caught or not. Their lips parted and they found themselves gazing into each other's eyes.  
  
"WOW" was all Tyson could say and Kai smiled keeping his strong muscular arms round his waist. Kai lowered his head and whispered "Your right my demon". Tyson rested his head on Kai's shoulder and they stood there for quite a while just listening to the sounds and generally being content at being in each other's arms. When they broke apart they bide each other goodbye and walked back to their village. When Tyson returned and was in bed he closed his eyes and thought about his supposed enemy Kai.  
  
The next morning  
  
Tyson awoke still feeling sleepy since he only had a few hours in bed, but he got up anyway so then he could have his breakfast before setting of and hope that he might catch Kai and be able to walk with him. Quickly, he dressed and washed and closed his bedroom door before going to get his breakfast, As usual his father was already up in deep meditation. Tyson watched his father's chest rise and fall. It was amazing that he was so calm and peaceful when he was reading or meditating, however, get him in front of a vampire he became all twisted and cruel in an instant. Robert's eyes flicked open and gazed at Tyson who smiled warmly at him.  
  
"It's good to see you up so soon I hope you do this more often when you return" Robert said getting up and stretching his limbs. Tyson continued to smile. His eyes then gazed to a canvas bag that was probably what he was going to take. Tyson noticed his father make a fresh salad for them both. Tyson walked over and took his salad and sat down on the settee. His father sat down beside him and they ate in silence. When they had finished Tyson took the plates and washed and dried them before putting them away. He then swung the canvas bag over his should, bid his father goodbye before walking out and towards the human world.  
  
Kai woke up and stretched. Pushing the covers away from his warm body and got out of bed and dressed. He wore the usual black leather pants, black silk shirt that was fastened up to the two top holes revealing his well muscled chest and black leather fingerless gloves. He wondered how Tyson would react to his appearance. He grabbed his canvas bag that had been packed before he had gone to bed and swung it over his shoulder. He then opened the shutters and jumped out of his window, landed cat-like and sprinted out of the village.  
  
Authors Note – Hope you like this update. Plz review. 


	3. Thoughts

Disclaimer – I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters even through I wish I owned Kai  
  
Thoughts  
  
Kai walked quickly through the forest thinking about his mission. He was hoping to bump into Tyson. Kai stopped. Why was he hoping to bump into Tyson? They were supposed to be enemies, but they weren't. They hadn't tried to kill each other; they had been friendly as talked, as through they had been friends all their lives. Maybe it was destiny. That made Kai think about his mother. Kai's mother had told Kai that before he became the clan's leader he would meet his soul-mate and that they would fall into a world of turmoil, full of running and hiding. Then his mother, hating the feud, fled the village. Kai's father took this as cowardly, but Kai knew that his mother had enough and had left to escape the futile feud that raged between to two clans. Kai sighed, wishing that she had taken him with her, but she hadn't, she had left him there to grow up thinking that he was the only one who hated the feud. That was until he met Tyson. Kai had at last found someone who hated the feud as much as he did. But then Tyson was a demon and according to their clan's laws they were enemies. Kai wandered still deep in his thoughts and wondered if this pointless feud would end.  
  
Tyson walked slowly along through the forest. Rays of the warm sun above peeped through the gaps between the trees. Tyson wondered how far his was from his village. His heart ached at the sudden thought of his village. He missed his father, Kale, Kali and he missied Devon. But then again he would see Kai hopefully. Tyson stopped at the thought of Kai, his supposed enemy. But were they enemies? Tyson was confused. If they were enemies then why had Kai kissed him? Was it just a trick? Or was Kai being truthful? These questions littered Tyson's thoughts. Tyson knew what happen if his clan found out, but did he care? He knew that Kale and Kali would never desert him, maybe Devon might stay by him, but then again Devon might not. Devon's father, Spencer, was Robert's right-hand man and would make sure his only son stayed loyal to the clan. Tyson sighed before walking again. He wondered if Kai was nearby. He hoped that he was since Tyson didn't feel like walking all the way to town on his own. Suddenly, Tyson stopped in his tracks and spun round on his heel. Tyson gulped and wished he hadn't. Tyson stood there face to face with a bear and did one thing. He screamed.  
  
Kai stopped in his tracks at the sound of the scream. The only thought in his mind was...Tyson.  
  
"Don't worry Tyson, I'm coming" Kai replied and rushed towards the sound. When Kai arrived at the scene he was Tyson slowly creating a fire energy ball. He's loosing energy, Kai thought. If he used his attack, he would have no energy left and he would be defenceless. Kai began to create a lighting energy ball, which would cause more damage than Tyson's attack. Once the energy ball was complete Kai aimed and threw it directly at the bear. The aim was perfect and when it hit its target, the impact threw the bear on its side. When the bear got up it shuck his head, growled at Kai, turned round and limped away. Kai smiled and turned to Tyson. Kai stopped smiling, his expression full of worry. Kai rushed over to Tyson and turned him on his back. He checked his pulse. Tyson was alive, but was exhausted. Kai helped Tyson to his feet and wrapped a strong, supportive arm round Tyson's waist and then Kai continued on his way towards town. After an hour or so had past Kai found a cave and decided to stay and rest. He lay Tyson down and built a small fire. Tyson moaned and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" Tyson asked with a groan. He was aching all over from the fight with the bear.  
  
"Don't worry Tyson. I found you and brought you to this cave till your ready to leave" some one replied. Tyson became worried.  
  
"Who are you?" Tyson asked still feeling confused  
  
"Kai" Kai answered. Tyson rubbed his eyes and sat up. There sitting opposite him was indeed Kai. Tyson grinned at Kai's outfit. Kai was wearing black leather pants, black silk shirt that was fastened up to the two top holes revealing his well muscled chest and black leather fingerless gloves. On his feet he wore soft black leather boots without a heel.  
  
"What happened? I remember fighting and a bear and then I blacked out" Tyson asked looking at Kai expecting him to answer. Kai looked at Tyson and smiled.  
  
"When I heard you scream I rushed over. When I got there you were very weak and you must have blacked out then. I threw a lighting energy ball and the bear left. I then helped you on your feet. After an hour or so I found this cave and I built a fire while you rested" Kai responded looking at Tyson with his crimson eyes. His eyes that were usually cold and heartless now sparkled with emotion. Tyson sat up and stretched his arms.  
  
"Thanks Kai. I mean we are supposed to be enemies, so you should of left me" Tyson retorted. Kai gaze became a glare.  
  
"I told you last night that I hate this feud as much as you do and besides you were badly hurt. Also there's the fact that I love you" Kai answered smiling at Tyson confused expression.  
  
"You...love...me" Tyson asked. Kai nodded, slid over so then their lips were almost touching and then their lips met in a passionate kiss. Kai wrapped his arms protectivly around Tyson's slim waist. When the kiss ended Tyson placed his head on Kai's lap and fell asleep. Soon after Kai too went sleep keeping his arms round Tyson. They were both unaware that they were being watched  
  
Two pairs of eyes gazed at the two sleeping boys, smiles appeareared on their faces. "Soon. Soon they will realise their destinies and soon the fate of both clan's will depend on them" One of them said. They both turned on their heels and walked into the darkness of the forest.  
  
Authors Note – That's all for now. I hope you enjoy it and plz review 


	4. Dranzer and Dragoon

/..../ Bit-Beast's talking to their masters .../ Masters talking to bit-beasts  
  
Dranzer and Dragoon  
  
Tyson yawned and opened his eyes to see Kai's beautiful crimson eyes looking straight at him. He could feel Kai's muscular arm round him, making Tyson feel safe and protected. Tyson moved closer to Kai without a care in the world. He heard Kai moan and he slowly opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Morning my demon" Kai whispered sweetly into Tyson's ear. Tyson giggled softy  
  
"Morning my love" Tyson replied smiling. Kai pushed the warm covers away and got to his feet pulling Tyson up with him. Kai bent his head and kissed Tyson on his forehead before going out and getting wood to build a fire. Kai gathered a bunch of sticks in his arms and decided that he had enough before he saw a bright crimson light in the distance. Kai dropped the sticks and rushed towards the light curious to find out what the light was. Kai stopped at a clearing and saw a beautiful crimson phoenix soaring in the clear blue sky. Kai gazed at the phoenix in wonder. He had heard of spirits and was amazed that he had seen a spirit since spirits rarely showed themselves.  
  
/Master Kai it's an honour to finally meet you/ the phoenix proclaimed bowing his regal head at Kai. Kai was confused. Why was the spirit honoured at being able to see him? He was no one special. Or so he thought.  
  
Why are you honoured at meeting me?/ Kai asked the phoenix. The phoenix's eyes sparkled  
  
/I am honoured because your dear mother had told me all about you and I wanted to see you in person/ the phoenix responded his head still bowed. Kai was shocked. His mother, who had left him years ago, had sent the spirit to him.  
  
What's your name?/ Kai asked. The phoenix raised its noble head.  
  
/My name's Dranzer/ Dranzer answered. Just then Dranzer dived down and entered Kai's body. Kai froze. What had just happened? Then he heard a voice in his head.  
  
/Kai I'll always be here if you need me/ Dranzer told Kai. Then there was silence and Kai turned on his heel and walked back. He found the sticks where he had left them and walked back thinking about his encounter with the spirit.  
  
Tyson paced, waiting for Kai to return. Bored, Tyson decided to take a short walk. Tyson walked along the forest looking around him, appreciating the beauty of the forest. Tyson stopped and sat down on a fallen log and ran his hands through his hair. This had been the last place he had seen his mother before she had left the clan, sick and tired of the feud that raged between both clans. His mother had told him that before he became the leader of the Demons that he would meet his soul-mate and that they would save the two races and stop the feud. Then his mother had taken him to bed and was gone by the time Tyson had woken up. Suddenly a blue light shone in Tyson's eyes. Tyson placed his arm to shield his eyes from the bright rays. When the light had gone, Tyson too his arm away from his eyes and gasped at what was in front of him. In front of him stood a blue and silver dragon, but it was no ordinary dragon, no it the spirit of Dragoon. Tyson had heard of Dragoon from his father. It was rare to see a spirit, however, once you had seen a spirit they had always remembered and past down the story.  
  
/I'm honoured to meet the son of Kasumi/ Dragoon proclaimed, bowing his scaly head in respect. Tyson was confused. It should be the other way round; he should be honoured to see Dragoon. So why did Dragoon feel honoured at seeing him? Dragoon cocked his head and he seemed to know what Tyson was thinking.  
  
/I'm honoured because I know your mother and she's told me so much about you, that I got excited when she sent me to help and guide you in the times ahead/ Dragoon replied his head still bowed. Dragoon then brought his head up as Tyson looked at him in confusion.  
  
You...knew my...mother?/ Tyson asked his voice quivering. Dragoon looked at his future master and nodded his noble head.  
  
/I know your mother well. She is kind and does what is best for others before thinking about herself/ Dragoon responded. Tyson was still confused. Did his mother leave because it was the best for him? Tyson asked himself. Dragoon picked up on the question and looked at Tyson.  
  
/Your mother left because she had to. She found out your future and she had to leave so then you could follow it on your own. She didn't even tell your father because of what he might do, so she left/ Dragoon replied. Tyson looked at the spirit with a questioning look as if he was asking whether he would see his mother again.  
  
/Don't worry young master. You'll see your mother again/ retorted Dragoon. Tyson sighed with relief that he would be able to see his mother again. Dragoon then faded and Tyson could feel Dragoon enter his body. Tyson stood, frozen where he was for a time before he stood up and began to walk.  
  
/I'll be here if you need me/ called Dragoon inside his head. Tyson smiled and walked back to the cave, hoping that Kai had returned. Once Tyson had reached the cave he could see that Kai was there. Kai was sitting by a warm fire, Kai turned and beckoned Tyson to come and sit beside him.  
  
"I have something to tell you Tyson I saw..." Kai couldn't finish speaking because Tyson had placed a finger over his lips.  
  
"You saw a spirit and the spirit entered your body" Tyson finished looking at Kai, who looked back in shock. Kai nodded and gasped.  
  
"Then the same thing happened to you" Kai whispered still shocked at the whole thing. Tyson simply nodded and wrapped his arms round Kai pulling Kai closer towards him. There was a brief moment before their lips met in a sensational kiss. Kai too wrapped his arms round Tyson and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Their lips soon parted and they stared into each other's eyes.  
  
"Come on lets make a move on so then we can reach the town before it gets dark" Kai told his love. Tyson smiled and nodded. Throwing a water ball, Tyson put out the fire and they scattered the burnt wood so then no one knew that someone had been there. Holding each other's hand they walked towards the town.  
  
AN – Short I know but I think its enough for now 


	5. Entering the World of Humans

Disclaimer – I don't own BeyBlade or any of the Characters  
  
Entering the World of Humans  
  
Tyson looked around, amazed at the new sights and sounds that were all over. He had never been this close to humans before, since the demons as well as the vampires preferred to stay away from them having seen the destruction that humans could cause. Everything was new to him and he was egar to explore, however, Kai stopped him since they were already receiving too much attention. They wandered along looking for the local high school, asking for directions along their way. When they reached the high school, Tyson stopped acting like a fool and looked at the building with instant hatred. Kai opened one of the gates and they walked inside. The building was huge and Tyson was fascinated by it, even through he hated it. They walked to the reception and stood waiting for the woman there to pay any attention to them. They waited round 15 minutes before Kai got annoyed. Tyson sighed.  
  
"Excuse me Miss but my friend and I are hoping if we can enrol at this school"  
  
Tyson told her getting her attention. The woman looked up and smiled warmly at them both.  
  
"Yes you can and you came just in time. Term starts next week. I'm sorry if you had to wait, I was busy" the woman explained. Tyson nodded as understanding what she was saying. He then glanced at Kai who still seemed annoyed at the woman. The woman handed them the application forms and they filled it in faking some of the information. Well they couldn't say that they were a vampire or a demon could they? The woman then handed them a key with a number on it.  
  
"Excuse me but why have you given us this?" Tyson asked confused at the object he held in his hand.  
  
"That's your room key and there's your room number at the bottom" the woman explained giving them a smile. The woman then picked up the phone and asked someone to come down. She then turned her attention back to them.  
  
"I've sent someone to show you the way and to give you a tour after. He'll be down in a few minutes" the woman finished. Kai and Tyson waited and not before long they were greeted by a boy round their age with friendly amber eyes and long raven hair. He was dressed in blue baggy pants and a loose cotton shirt that was unfastened at the top two holes. On his feet he wore black pumps.  
  
"Hello my name's Ray Kon and it's a pleasure to meet you both" Ray said introducing himself. Kai growled. He didn't really like Ray. He smiled too much, which annoyed Kai.  
  
"Just show us to our room and get lost" Kai snarled baring his teeth angrily at Ray, who became slightly uneasy and gulped as through he, was afraid of Kai. So he should be, Kai thought. Ray then turned on his heel and began to lead them to their room. Tyson shook his head. I'll talk to him about his behaviour when we are alone, Tyson thought.  
  
"Here's your room. I'm staying with my friend Max just down the hall so you know where to find me if you need anything" Ray told them before leaving. Kai opened the door and they entered. When they settled in Tyson decided to question Kai's behaviour.  
  
"Why were you so rude to Ray earlier?" he asked looking at the vampire curiously.  
  
"I just don't like him alright Tyson. He's too much of a feline and vampires and felines don't get on well as you should know. It's a natural dislike and distrust" Kai replied. Tyson nodded.  
  
"Look Kai try and get along with Ray, I mean we are here for six months, you are bound to bump into him and we'll probably see a lot of each other and anyway we're supposed to be enemies, but look at us. We are able to put our differences and clans aside and actually get along. So if you and I can get along then why not try and get along with Ray" Tyson questioned. Kai sighed.  
  
"All right. He may be useful for when our fathers visit anyway" Kai answered, not happy about having to get along with Ray.  
  
"Good and thank you. Well when out father's do come we'll have to be careful" Tyson said looking worried. He didn't want Kai to get hurt or worse.  
  
"Your right there my love, but we'll worry about that when the time comes now lets just forget about all that and..." Kai didn't finish because Tyson had closed him off with a deep and passionate kiss. Kai snaked his arms under Tyson loose cotton tunic and took it off over his head. Tyson copied Kai, but slid down taking Kai's pants off. Kai then took his tunic top off and Tyson took off his pants. Kai then pushed his lover on the bed. Kai straddled Tyson hips and moved in for another kiss. Tyson wrapped his bare arms round Kai's waist and moaned from Kai's touch.  
  
"Come on Kai, my phoenix, I want you" Tyson whispered in Kai's ear. Kai smiled and began to kiss Tyson on his neck.  
  
"I am your's to command my dragon. I will grant your every desire" Kai replied still kissing Tyson's soft neck. Tyson began to kiss Kai's neck and the two lovers could have stayed that way forever, but of course they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Kai growled and sadly got off Tyson who wrapped himself in the covers. Kai put on his pants and his loose shirt that had been spralled over the floor. Kai then went and answered the door.  
  
The boy who had interrupted them wore brown cotton pants and a white shirt. He had brown hair and wore big round glasses. Under his right arm he carred a laptop.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Kai quite rudly. He hated being interrupted when he was in the middle of something important.  
  
"Hi my name's Kenny and I've brought you and your roommate's timetable" Kenny replied.  
  
"Why couldn't you have waited till later? I was busy" Kai asked.  
  
"Well I'm busy later and I was passing so I thought it would be better just to give it to you now. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything" answered Kenny. Kai's expression softend slightly and took the two timetables from Kenny before shutting the door. Kai then returned to see Tyson waiting for him and already dressed. Kai sighed heavily.  
  
"Who was at the door?" Tyson asked looking at Kai with beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"This boy called Kenny. He brought our timetables" Kai answered giving Tyson his timetable.  
  
"It seems we are mostly together but there are a few subjects we are not for example when I have PE you have Art and when I have Art you have PE" Kai told Tyson sighing.  
  
"Yeah well at least we have most classes together right and besides we'll see each other around" Tyson replied looking on the bright side of things.  
  
You tell him young Master. At least you share a room together Dragoon told Tyson, who smiled  
  
"Anyway Kai, at least we share a room and have most classes together and it's only for six months" responded Tyson.  
  
"Yeah your right my dragon and we have a telepathic link that we can use during the classes we are not together" Kai replied optimsictly. Tyson beamed at him and wrapped his arms round him.  
  
"That's the spirit Kai" Tyson told him.  
  
/Now where were we before we were interrupted? Kai asked telepathically. Tyson smiled cheekily and laughed softly as Kai lifted him off his feet and embraced him. Kai bent his head and kissed Tyson. Without breaking the kiss, Kai placed Tyson on the bed and they began from where they left off. 


	6. Starting School and a Surprise Vistior

Authors Notes – Hi it's me Kai's the Best. I hope u enjoy reading this story as much I enjoy writing it. I might change it from PG-13 to R I don't know depends how bad it gets. PLZ read and review and give me some ideas cause I luv hearing your own ideas.  
  
Disclaimer – I do not own Beyblade or the characters. Sadly  
  
Dedications – This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Tera. This chapter is also dedicated to fellow author Hades of Hades. Her stories include one of my favourites called 'Now or Never' which I recomand everyone to read. If you do read 'Now or Never' or any of her other fictions she would be very grateful if you reviewed them.  
  
Starting School and a Surprise Visitor  
  
Tyson stretched and yawned at the same time. He rolled over, expecting Kai to be there, but he fell with a thud on the floor. Tyson slowly got up and came face to face with Kai, who had a smirk on his face.  
  
"Did you fall out of bed again my dragon?" Kai asked chuckling. Tyson growled.  
  
"I keep forgetting that you wake up earlier then me. I hate it when you do" Tyson replied growling.  
  
"I know you do love but today is the first day of our mission so come on you had better get dressed and then we can go and get some breakfast" Kai told Tyson. Tyson grumbled and went to get some clean clothes. Tyson looked through and decided on a pair of black leather pants and a loose white silk shirt. He left the top two button unfastened and left the shirt untucked. Kai returned from going to the toilet and looked up and down at Tyson and whistled.  
  
"I love you in leather" Kai said grinning madly. Tyson chuckled.  
  
"Your supposed to love me whatever I wear my phoenix. Besides whenever I'm in leather you drool like a dog" Tyson responded. Kai growled and bared his teeth playfully.  
  
"So I'm a dog now am I?" Kai questioned and wrapped his arms round Tyson.  
  
"You know what I mean" replied Tyson. Kai bent his head about to Kiss Tyson when they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Kai snarled.  
  
"Come in the door's open" Tyson called and saw Max and Ray enter.  
  
"Hey guy's come on, Breakfast has already began and if we don't hurry up then all the food will be gone" Max told them. Fortunately Max and Ray didn't hear Kai snarl at them.  
  
/Be good and don't worry my phoenix. Tonight I'll give you a night to remember Tyson promised Kai telepathically. Kai purred softly in Tyson's ear.  
  
"Come on we have to go" Tyson told him and with that Tyson and Kai followed Max and Ray hand in hand. They walked down the hall and exited the building and entered the courtyard where Tyson and Kai saw loads of people round their age. Some where talking to each other, listening to music or playing the human sport of football. Kai could instantly pick out the 'popular' ones to the 'freaks' just by looking at them. They had left the courtyard and had now entered the cafeteria. They bought their breakfast and sat beside Max and Ray.  
  
/So what do we have first? asked Tyson. Kai turned his head to face Tyson and he smiled.  
  
/English responded Kai still smiling at Tyson.  
  
"What do you two have first?" Tyson asked looking at Max and Ray.  
  
"We have English" Max replied.  
  
"That means we're together" proclaimed Tyson who smiled at his friends. He could hear Kai growl telling him to pay attention to him instead of Max and Ray. Tyson chuckled softly.  
  
/Kai you are getting too jealous for your own good Tyson stated wrapping his arms round his lover.  
  
/Just making sure you remember me answered Kai.  
  
/But who could ever forget such a gorgeous vampire like you? asked Tyson smiling at his boyfriend.  
  
/Good question responded Kai. Just as they were about to kiss they were interrupted again. Kai growled and turned to see a girl wear a revealing halter-neck top and a short black mini-shirt. Her long blond hair was all loose and hung over her bare shoulders.  
  
"Hello. My name's Kim and it's a pleasure to meet you" Kim said looking straight at Kai. Tyson growled. He knew for a fact that this girl was trying to hit on his Kai.  
  
/Now whose jealous Kai told him with a smirk.  
  
"I'm Kai and the boy next to me is Tyson" Kai answered.  
  
"I see. Your new here so if you want someone normal to show you around then I'll he happy to show you around anytime" Kim offered throwing an ice cold glare at Max and Ray. Tyson noticed this and snapped. He snarled at Kim and jumped up out of his seat.  
  
"Are you implying that Max and Ray aren't normal?" Tyson asked. He was angry. No one called his friends and got away with it.  
  
"Don't you know that they're gay? So of course they are not normal" Kim responded.  
  
"To tell you the truth they are more normal than you are you little slut" Tyson remarked glaring at Kim  
  
"Oh and one more thing stay away from Kai" Tyson continued. Kim was shocked. No one had ever talked to her like that ever. No one had stood up to her and no one had certainly defended the two faggots before. There was bitter silence around the room and everyone was staring at both Kim and Tyson. Whispers could be heard among the other people in the room.  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that?" gasped Kim. Her eyes burned with deep fury and was about to hit Tyson when someone blocked her path and threw a hard punch towards her and that person was...Kai. Kai's crimson eyes burned with angry and an even deeper hatred towards Kim then her own.  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked a shocked Kim. She was rubbing her face that was now bright red and mostly likely form a bruise.  
  
"You dare lay as much as a finger on Tyson and you'll regret it, and believe me you will regret it" Kai threatened. Kim gasped and nodded her head. With that Kim left still shocked at what had just happened. No one had ever hit or threatened her before. She had hit and threaten people before but it wasn't the same when it was her who was being hit and threatened. It made her fell awful. There was silence even after Kim had left. Everyone was looking at Tyson and Kai with shocked expression on their faces. Tyson looked at Max and Ray with a warm, friendly smile.  
  
"Thanks for standing up to her for us. That must have took guts" Max thanked Tyson who looked at him wondering what he had meant.  
  
"Why must it have taken guts?" Tyson asked. Max and Ray seemed to be shocked at having been asked that question.  
  
"Well no one has ever hit or done anything to Kim. She enjoys putting people down and making herself look good" Ray responded. Tyson nodded.  
  
"Well someone needed to do something. No one insults my friends or tries anything with Kai with me around" Tyson replied. Tyson then got up from his chair and sat on Kai's knee, who wrapped his arms round Tyson.  
  
"So your together?" asked Max. Tyson beamed.  
  
"Of course we are" Tyson stated rather proudly.  
  
"Why do you think I've been annoyed when someone's interrupted us?" asked Kai glaring at Max and Ray.  
  
"Oh sorry about that" Ray apologised. Kai nodded his head, accepting Ray's apology. Tyson snuggled deeper into Kai's chest.  
  
"Come on. We had better get going, class is about to start" Max said. Kai gently pushed Tyson away from him. Tyson pouted but did so anyway and together hand in hand followed Ray to English.  
  
Kale entered Roberts cabin and saw Robert reading a book, as usual on a small chair. Kale walked closer towards Robert.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Kale asked looked at Robert. Robert looked up at Kale and shut the book his was reading and got up. He walked towards her.  
  
"Yes I did and I'm glad you came" Robert replied.  
  
"You know I would have come anyway. What's the problem?" Kale asked looking at Robert with a worried expression on her face. Robert sighed.  
  
"Mariah's and Lee's children have been killed, their bodies were found earlier this morning" Robert answered sadly. Kale gasped. Who would kill children? She wondered.  
  
"Where were they found?" Kale asked.  
  
"They found a few minutes from the Vampire's village" responded Robert with anger and disgust in his voice. Kale was shocked.  
  
"Why did you call me?" Kale asked knowing that there was something else worrying Robert.  
  
"I've found that the vampire's future clan leader is in the same town as Tyson. I'm so worried. That brings to the point of why you are here. I would like you to go and check on him and stay with him for a week, you can take Kali with you since I know she's missed Tyson since he left" Robert told Kale who nodded.  
  
"Yes she has indeed missed Tyson and so have a lot of people. Of I'll go seeing as you are worried so much" Kale replied accepting her mission.  
  
"I'll leave right now" continued Kale and with that she bowed her head, turned on her heel and left. Kale found Kali and scooped her up in her arms and smiled at her.  
  
"We're leaving" Kale told her young daughter.  
  
"Are we leaving for good?" asked Kali wondering what her mother meant.  
  
"Of course not, but we are going to have a quick visit to the town and visit Tyson for a week to see how he's getting on" Kale replied seeing Kali beam with excitement.  
  
"You mean I'll be able to see Tyson again?" Kali asked smiling happily. Kale nodded and watched as her daughter started bouncing up and down. After Kale had packed a few things she and Kali left the village and walked to the town where Tyson was.  
  
Kai yawned, bored out of his mind. It made Kai restless when he was bored. So he decided to do something about it.  
  
/Tyson meet me at our room as soon as possible Kai said telepathically aiming it at Tyson, who turned and smiled.  
  
/We'll get into trouble if we're caught Tyson sent back to him. Kai grinned and Tyson nodded. Tyson then began to groan and it seemed to the others in the room that he was in pain. Kai watched as everyone turned their attention to Tyson, who was now rolling on the floor clutching his stomach. The teacher had stopped whatever she was doing and was walking over looking worried.  
  
"What's the matter Tyson?" she asked concerned about her pupil. Tyson continued to groan. Then Kai decieded to step in.  
  
"Miss do you think I should take him to our room, till he feels better. He did mention feeling ill this morning" Kai suggested. The teacher looked doubtful, but then nodded her head.  
  
"Of course you may Kai" the teacher replied. Kai collected his and Tyson's bag's and helped Tyson out of the room and when they were sure no one would see them, made a quick dash to their room. When they entered the room they locked the door. Kai wrapped his strong arms round Tyson's slim waist and lowered his head before kissing Tyson's sweet lips. Tyson kissed back with passion and lust he had never felt before. Kai swept his lover of his feet without breaking the passionate kiss and placed him on their bed. Soon after clothes were thrown across the room. The two lovers were in a battle of dominace over one another. It seemed that Tyson was winning when Kai played dirty and tickled Tyson. Tyson began to wiggle about and as he did this, Kai rolled over so that he was on top of Tyson. Just then there was a knock at the door. Kai snarled at the interruption and Tyson got the chance and shoved Kai off him. Surprised, Kai fell off the bed. Quickly, Tyson got off the bed and put on his shirt and pants and unlocked the door. When Tyson opened the door his eyes widened in surprise and shock. There stood Kale and Kali, both were smiling at him. Kali jumped into Tyson's arms and gave him a warm hug. Tyson wrapped his arms around her small body.  
  
"Come in. I'm sorry that the room's a mess but I didn't know anyone would be coming" Tyson apolgised to Kale who shook her head in disgust at the sight of the room. Tyson watched Kale straighten the bed covers before sitting down.  
  
"So why are you here?" Tyson asked hoping he hadn't sounded rude. Kale frowned slightly.  
  
"Your father sent me here because he is worried" Kale answered. Tyson became confused. Kale saw Tyson's confused expression and sighed knowing that she would have to explain what had been going on.  
  
"I regret to tell you that Mariah's and Lee's children's were found dead earlier this morning. He's also heard that the furture leader of the vampire's is also in the area" replied Kale. Tears rolled out of her eyes and Tyson put a comforting arm around her. When Kale had stopped crying, she smiled at Tyson.  
  
"Tyson you are so sweet. You truly are Kasumi's son" Kale stated. Tyson gave Kale a warm hearted smile. Kale then smirked at Tyson, as through she knew that Kai was in the room.  
  
"Tyson you can tell your vampire friend that he can stop hiding" Tyson blinked. How had Kale known that Kai was here? Tyson heard Kai re-enter the room from his hiding place in the wardrobe. Kia stared coldly at the demon woman.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you young vampire. My name is Kale and I've known Tyson since the day he was born. I am also his mother, Kasumi's, best friend" Kale said introducing herself. Tyson's eyes widened. He saw that Kai's eyes had also windened. Kale chuckled.  
  
"Like you both, I too hate the feud between the clans, but unlike you I obey my clan leader because I know something that the both of you will find out soon enough" Kale continued. Kai growled quietly.  
  
"So young vampire, what is your name?" Kale asked looking at Kai, her blue eyes sparkling in wonder.  
  
"Kai" it was a one word reply that Kai had felt was needed. Tyson rolled his eyes and his attention was turned to Kali, who was looking at Kai in a sort of scared way.  
  
"The girl looking at you is my younger daughter Kali. She and Tyson are very good friends and she looks up to him" Kale told Kai introducing him to Kali. Kai looked down at the little child and gave her a warm, friendly smile. Kali smiled back and wrapped her small arms rounds his legs, in her own way she was giving him a hug. Kai then reached out and Kale took his hand and the shook as though they had come to an understanding.  
  
"So where are you staying?" Tyson asked looking at Kale. Kale looked at him with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"I was hoping if we could stay here?" Kale asked looking at Tyson who nodded.  
  
"Of course you and Kali can have the bed, Kai and I will sleep on the sofa since that is a sofa bed" Tyson explained, while Kai growled slightly. Kale nodded and hugged the pair of them. Kali, feeling left out, gave them a hug too. When Kale broke the embrace she smiled warmly again at them before making the bed so that it was neat. Just then there was a knock at the door and Tyson went over to answer it, guessing who it probably was.  
  
"Hey Max, Ray. Come in" Tyson said inviting them in. Max smiled and they walked in. Tyson closed the door and followed and stoob besides Kai.  
  
"Hey Tyson who are those two?" Ray asked looking at Kale and Kali, who sitting smiling at them.  
  
"Oh this is Kale and Kali. They're friends of the family. You see my dad was going to come and visit me, but something came up so he sent Kale who brought Kali since Kali hasn't seen me since I left. They're staying here for the week" Tyson replied answering Ray's question. Kale got up from the bed and went over to Max and Ray.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you" Kale said putting her hand out in front of them. Max shook Kale's hand followed by Ray.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too" Ray responded. Kali then rushed over and gave Max and Ray a hug in turn. Kale then scopped Kali into her arms and began to sing sweetly to Kali, who soon fell asleep in her mothers comforting arms.  
  
"I think that it is time for Ray and I to leave since Kali is asleep. We'll see you in the morning" Max spoke dragging Ray out of the room. Once they had left, Kale put Kali in one of the beds.  
  
"Now you two get to bed" commanded Kale. Tyson groaned, but obeyed Kale. Kai followed Tyson, but he didn't like being ordered into doing something he didn't want to do. As soon as he got in bed Tyson snuggled close to him and Kai put a posseive arm round him. Once all was quiet Kale slipped outside to a place where no one see her. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Soon this pointless feud between the Vampires and Demons will end and it will be because of one boy from each clan and they will be..."  
  
Authors Note – Sorry to leave you on a cliffhangger and I'm sure the readers will figure out who the two boys are. I'm sorry this has taken a while but I wanted a lot more action in this chapter and plus this is to make up for the short chapters I do. PLZ read and review. 


	7. Christmas and Going Home

Authors Note – This chapter is during the school holidays. Readers you will find out what happened, but I didn't want this to be 2 long cause I am hoping 2 make this story into a trilogy.  
  
Christmas and Going Home  
  
It had been four months since Kale's visit and Kai's and Tyson's mission was coming to an end. After Christmas they would return to their clan and the war would continue. Christmas was a time for humans to be happy and joyful, but it wasn't for Tyson and Kai. They didn't want to return to their clan, even through they had missed them, because they wanted to be together. They put up a brave face for their close friends Max and Ray, but when they were alone they were miserable. They were torn between their loyalty to their clan and to their love for each other. The past four months had been great and enjoyable. Kai went on the basketball team and was now captain. Tyson was a prankster and enjoyed pulling pranks on a certain cheerleader called Kim. For this reason, Tyson spent most of his free time in detention. Tyson was also very supportive and had gone to every basketball game and cheered loudly, supporting Kai. By now everyone, with the exception of Kim, accepted that fact that Tyson and Kai were gay and supported them. They now supported Max and Ray and they now ignored Kim. Sometimes they even helped Tyson pull pranks on her.  
  
Tyson groaned and he slowly opened his eyes. He turned to face Kai to see that Kai was still asleep.  
  
/ Good morning Master. Did you sleep well? / Dragoon asked sounding quite cheerful.  
  
Sounds like you got laid last night by a certain red phoenix by the name of Dranzer / Tyson responded. Dragoon blushed scarlet.  
  
/ Well...it...wasn't...exactly...like...that...young...Master / replied Dragoon still blushing. Tyson smiled and got out of bed. A hand shot out and pull Tyson back on the bed. Tyson smiled and turned to a now awake Kai.  
  
"Where were you off to my dragon?" Kai asked purring.  
  
"Well we have to get up and you have basket ball practise this afternoon before tomorrows game. Also we can't miss another day of school since we did yesterday" Tyson replied. Kai chuckled. About every once a week Tyson and Kai bunked off school and stayed in bed for most of the day. On those days it was when they couldn't be bothered to get up. It didn't get them into trouble an awful lot and Kai basketball coach had threatened Kai many times that Kai would not be allowed to play for the rest of the season if he kept on missing school. Kai sighed and got up after giving a passionate good morning kiss to Tyson. They dressed in their usual black leather pants and black silk shirt that was not fastened by at least the top three holes. They seemed to dress on perfect unison.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"You can come in Max, Ray" Tyson shouted. The door opened and Max and Ray entered the room. Kai noticed straight away that Max was more hyper that normal.  
  
"I CAN'T WAIT TILL CHRISTMAS" Max shouted happily, jumping up and down. Kai twitched. Tyson noticed that Kai was annoyed.  
  
"Ray I think you should calm your boyfriend down, otherwise I fear for Max's health" Tyson warned Ray who nodded, knowing full well that Kai had a short temper. About two months ago Kim was spread a rumour about Tyson, when Kai heard and found out that Kim had started it, Kai had gone mad. So when he saw her during lunch in the cafeteria he walked up to her and punched her in her right eye. The next day, Kim had a black eye, caused by Kai's punch. However, Kim claimed that she had walked into a wall and denied that Kai had punched her. The only person he never lost his temper with or could calm him down was Tyson. "Come on or we'll be late" Ray spoke. Everyone sighed, but left the room and walked slowly down to class. Tyson and Kai walked hand in hand and entered the science lab. As usual, they took the back seats. The morning lessons dragged past slowly, but soon it was lunch. The lunch bell rang and everyone rushed out to the courtyard, where they started a snowball fight, since it had been snowing for the past three weeks. Tyson and Kai remained inside and met up with Max and Ray. Together they went to the cafeteria and bought their lunch. They took their seat at their usual table.  
  
"We break up next week and then on the Sunday it's Christmas" spoke out Max. Tyson and Kai sighed heavily making Max and Ray look at them in confusion.  
  
"What's wrong you two? Christmas is a joyful time" Ray asked looking at his best friends.  
  
"After Christmas, we return home" Tyson responded sadly.  
  
"But going home to spend Christmas with your family normally makes people happy" Max told them confusion still in his expression.  
  
"For you maybe but for us it's different" Tyson answered.  
  
"Why is it any different? Explain Tyson" Ray spoke. Tyson sighed before answering.  
  
"When you go home you know that you'll return so it doesn't really bother you, but its different for Kai and I because we won't be returning after the holidays. We'll go home, but its very unlikely that we'll see each other again. Our parents sent us here so then they could sort things out and they didn't want us to know what they were up to. On my way here, I bumped into Kai but we won't be able to see each other again" Tyson replied. He had spoken the truth without saying the full truth"  
  
"What do you mean you won't each us again?"Max asked.  
  
"Well because I will probably not have the time to return and I won't be able to see Kai again because his family and my family don't exactly get on" Tyson replied. Max and Ray nodded, knowing that the conversation was now over.  
  
Robert paced in frustration. The latest report was late and he was getting worried.  
  
"Kale I want a word with you" Robert shouted. A few moments later Kale entered the hut.  
  
"What is it Robert?" Kale asked.  
  
"I would like you and Kali to go and see Tyson and bring him back. You must return the day after Christmas and no later. I'll meet you at the edge of the wood with guards and horses" Robert commanded.  
  
"Of course I will go. I shall leave tomorrow" Kale answered before leaving the hut.  
  
Tyson rested his head over Kai's chest and listened to Kai breathe. Just then Dranzer and Dragon appeared in human form.  
  
"Young Masters there is something we have to tell you" Dranzer poke with worry in her voice. Tyson and Kai looked at him.  
  
"What's up?" Kai asked wondering what was worrying them both.  
  
"When you return to you clans your loyalties with be tested and it is not going to be pleasant" Dranzer answered. Kai nodded. Tyson looked at Dragoon and somehow knew what would happen. Tyson fell back and began to shake violently. Kai rushed to him calling him to wake up. When Tyson didn't respond, Kai scooped him in his arms and began to rock back and forth.  
  
Tyson was scared. He wanted to wake up, but he couldn't. Images flicked his head and all he could do was watch. He saw Kai getting tortured by the demon guards. He watched as Dranzer was killed by guards without remorse and he watched Kai die slowly and in great pain at the hands of himself. At that, Tyson bolted up right and looked up at Kai. Tears poured out of Tyson's eyes and he clung to Kai and cried. Kai wrapped his arms round Tyson trying to comfort him.  
  
"So...much...death and destruction" cried out Tyson. Kai rubbed his back.  
  
"It's okay. It isn't real. Your safe" Kai whispered. Tyson pulled away from Kai. Tyson was concern in Kai's expression. Tyson then embraced Kai and soon after fell asleep in Kai's arms. When the door opened revealing Max and Ray asking if they wanted to go into town. Kai declined saying that Tyson wasn't feeling well and that he wanted to stay with Tyson. Max and Ray nodded and wished Tyson to get well before leaving Kai with Tyson. Drinker and Dragoon were also around.  
  
When Tyson he saw Kale sitting beside him. Tyson bolted upright.  
  
"Where's Kai?" he asked get stressed out that he wasn't there.  
  
"Calm down Tyson. Kai at his basketball match and since I came this morning I've been looking after you. He said that he's sorry had to leave you and this morning he had to do his school work" Kale replied. Tyson calmed down slightly and lay back down.  
  
"Why are you here Kale?" Tyson asked looking at the person he most respected.  
  
"Your father has grown even more worried about you. So he sent me to stay till after Christmas and then we will leave. Your father will meet us with guards and horses" Kale replied. Tyson's eyes widened. His father was bringing guards and that meant that Kai could easily be found and caught. Kale saw Tyson worry.  
  
"It's okay Tyson. Kai will be fine" Kale spoke soothing Tyson. Just then Kali jumped on the bed and rushed towards Tyson, here arms wide open. The impact of Kali was enough for Tyson to fall back on the bed with Kali on top of him.  
  
"I've missed you so much. I hope your feeling better" Kali spoke as quietly as she could.  
  
"Sure I am Kali and I'm glad to see you too" Tyson told her, giving her a warm friendly hug. Just then the door opened and Kai walked in with Max and Ray cheering behind him. They were chanting:  
  
"WE WON WE WON WE WON" over and over again in unison. Kali then joined in with no clue at the reason. Tyson laughed. Kai walked over and gave Tyson a warm, passionate kiss. Max and Ray cheered. When they broke apart everyone, except Kale, started to boo at them, but they stopped when Kai gave them a cold hard glare.  
  
"Hey buddy. How are you?" Max asked looking warmly at Tyson.  
  
"Better" Tyson responded.  
  
"I'm sorry that I wasn't there to support you" Tyson apologised looking at Kai. Kai smiled.  
  
"Tyson you don't need to apologise. You were ill, that wasn't your fault" Kai told Tyson. Kai then went to tell Tyson what he had missed and soon the room was full of laughter. They even re-enacted the part when Kai won the game for them. It was well past one in the morning when Max and Ray left. Kali had been put to bed and was sleeping beside her mother. Tyson and Kai were snuggling close to each other.  
  
Christmas Day  
  
It was now Christmas day and everyone was still in bed. Max and Ray had stopped over and the room was decorated making it feel more like Christmas. Kai had agreed to let them decorate since it was tradition and it did look good. Everyone had brought each other presents and Tyson had wanted it to go well since they would be leaving on the day humans call Boxing Day.  
  
Kai was the first one to wake up. He smiled at Tyson, who was snuggling close to him. Kai got up carefully so then Tyson wouldn't wake up, then he dressed and went to make himself a cup of coffee. Since November the school gave every room a small portable hot drinks machine and it came in handy. Slowly everyone was up and they were all dressed and were eating a small breakfast. Kali was entranced by the presents and once everyone had finished eating and had cleared and washed up sat in the middle of the floor. They had decided on a Secret Santa game, but everyone knew that Kai had gotten something for Tyson also. The Secret Santa had been Ray's idea and everyone agreed that it was a good idea.  
  
"Whose first?" Max asked looking round at everyone. They then nominated who would go first and it turned out to be Max's go. Max went to the pile of presents and picked the parcel with his name on it. He tore the neatly wrapped paper and found a CD that he had been wanting. Next was Ray's turn and he received a cook book, Kali was given a short white dress, Kale was given a book called Dracula, Tyson was given a diary and a pen and Kai was given a miniature painting of a phoenix. Next Kai went and took out a small box and walked over to Tyson.  
  
"Tyson before my mother left she gave me a necklace and she told me to give it to the person I love the most. I know deep inside that you are that person" Kai spoke softly and he opened his hand to reveal a gold pendent with a phoenix and a dragon engraved on it. The pendent hung from a golden chain.  
  
"Tyson ever since I saw you I knew you were the one for me. I have discovered that I am the phoenix and you are the dragon" Kai continued handing it to Tyson who put it on. Tyson then handed Kai a similar necklace. Finally they embraced in a warm and passionate kiss. They broke apart and soon there were merry cheers. After they had eaten, Ray put on some music and everyone was dancing with their partner. Tyson left with Kai following him and stood outside on the balcony.  
  
"What's up Tyson?" Kai asked his lover.  
  
"Well nothing much it just that after tomorrow it'll be hard to see you without lying to my father and I hate lying. It would mean betraying my clan and what if we were caught one of us would be tortured and killed" Tyson replied turning to face Kai who sighed.  
  
"I can see your point, but lets not worry about such things right now. Why don't we just enjoy the time we have and then worry tomorrow" Kai told Tyson who nodded. Kai was right, there was no point in worrying when there might be nothing to worry about.  
  
"Come on lets go and re-join the party" Kai continued sweeping Tyson in his arms before walking inside. Tyson laughed and before he knew it he had forgotten all his worries. When it was time for bed Max and Ray suggested that Kale and Kali stay with them that night so then Kai and Tyson could be alone. Kale protested, but agreed. When they had left, Kai led Tyson towards the bed and gently pushed him on the bed.  
  
"Your mine my dragon and no one can stop me" Kai spoke seductively bending down kissing the nape of Tyson's neck.  
  
"I don't want anyone to stop you my phoenix. I am yours and yours alone" Tyson whispered in Kai's ear giving it a quick and playful nip.  
  
"That's good little dragon" Kai whispered making Tyson moan beneth him.  
  
Boxing Day  
  
Tyson and Kai were already up and packed when Kale and Kali arrived. They then packed their own stuff. Max and Ray then came and said farewell to them. They gave them their address and told them what to do.  
  
"Write regularly but it's a shame we won't be able to contact you" Max said sighing.  
  
"Maybe you can I'll send a messenger and when you see him don't be afraid of him ok. He'll be harmless even if he won't look like it" Tyson spoke giving Max one last hug. Tyson, Kai, Kale and Kali then left the human world to return to their own.  
  
When they were near the forest Tyson and Kai said a sad farewell to each other. Kai wrapped his strong arms round Tyson, pulling him closer. Kai then bent his head and gave Tyson a warm kiss. Tyson kissed back. They broke apart at the sound of approaching horses.  
  
"Good be my love. We shall meet again" Kai promised before disappearing. They hadn't waited long when Tyson saw his father. Tyson watched his father dismount from his horse and walk over to greet Tyson. Robert embraced his son.  
  
"I have been so worried about you Tyson" Robert said with tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.  
  
"I've missed you so much" Tyson spoke. They broke apart and Robert re- mounted his horse. Tyson watched as a guard came over leading a horse. Tyson mounted. When Kale had mounted her horse with Kali sitting infront of her they rode towards the village.  
  
Kai arrived at his village and was greeted warmly by his father.  
  
"Was your mission successful?" his father asked. Kai smirked.  
  
"In many ways it was, but I will not talk about that now" Kai responded. He heard his father grumble.  
  
"Of course you have just returned and need your rest. We'll talk later" his father replied. Kai walked past and walked to his hut. He went to his room and fell on his bed and dreamt that Tyson was sleeping beside him.  
  
Two women in blue robes sat on a fallen tree.  
  
"Their world will soon fall apart" one woman spoke while the other nodded.  
  
"But everything will end the way it should. I place my trust and faith in them" one spoke.  
  
"But the question is are they ready?"  
  
Authors Note – That's all for now. I luv ending chapters like this, it keeps you wanting more. 


	8. Deadly Secrets and Capture

Disclaimer – I do not own the song  
  
Telepathy between vampires/vampires, demons/demon and vampires/demons - bold  
  
Deadly Secrets and Capture  
  
Tyson woke up and quietly dressed and suck out through his window, just in case his father was still up. He rushed past and entered the forest hoping Kai would come to. Tyson stopped and waited. He turned sharply when he heard a soft chuckle.  
  
"So my little dragon has finally turned up" Kai said seductively.  
  
"Sure I have phoenix" Tyson responded and walked over to his lover. Kai wrapped his arms round Tyson and pulled him closer. Tyson rested his head on Kai's shoulder and Kai began to dance slowly. Kai then scooped Tyson up, lowered his head and captured Tyson's soft inviting lips in kiss. Tyson kissed back with full force making Kai lose his balance and they fell to the forest floor, but when they landed they didn't break the kiss, but kept it going, keeping the moment of pure happiness together. They were united. When they broke apart it was because they heard footsteps coming towards them.  
  
"Bye my dragon, till we meet again" Kai whispered giving Tyson one last kiss.  
  
"Farewell my beautiful phoenix" Tyson called out but Kai was already out of sight. Tyson walked towards the village when he bumped into Devon. Tyson was shocked that Devon was out at all, but then again so was he.  
  
"Devon why are you here at this time?" Tyson asked looking at his friend.  
  
"I saw you leave and I was wondering why you were up" Devon answered.  
  
"So you were spying on me and then you followed me" Tyson spoke quite annoyed at Devon for interrupting him and Kai.  
  
"I'm sorry but I missed you while you were away and I was worried since there could have been vampires around and I didn't want you to get hurt" Devon replied starting to cry. Tyson's expression softened and he put a comforting arm round Devon.  
  
"It's okay, I know you mean well, but I was only taking a walk. I snuck out just in case my father was up and if he saw me he'd ask a lot of questions that I didn't want to answer" Tyson explained and with that they said goodnight and went to their homes. Tyson climbed into bed and sighed in relief, they had been so close into being discovered. Tyson dreaded to think what would happen if they did get caught. For the rest of the night, Tyson slept uneasily.  
  
Devon was awake. He couldn't sleep and it was all because of Tyson. He had seen Tyson, his best friend, with the enemy. He had witnessed Tyson's act of betrayal to his clan. Devon dressed and left his room. He saw his father sharpening his sword.  
  
"Father can I have a word with you?" Devon asked looking at his father.  
  
"Sure what's the matter my son" Spencer said looking up at his son.  
  
"It's about Tyson" Devon spoke.  
  
"What about Tyson?" asked his father.  
  
"I saw him with the enemy" Devon reported looking at his father proudly, but also hating himself for betraying his friend. Spencer nodded and smiled.  
  
"You have done well. Tonight when you see Tyson leave I want you to follow him. Don't worry we'll have them surrounded" Spencer told Devon who nodded.  
  
{Meet me tonight at the same time and same place. I'll be waiting}  
  
Tyson looked up and smiled on hearing Kai's voice telepathically.  
  
{I'll be there my phoenix. Wild horses wouldn't stop me}  
  
Tyson got up and dressed, whistling slightly. He was happy and nothing would prevent him from seeing his lover. He ate breakfast quickly and rushed out. He knew people were watching him, but he didn't care. He didn't care that his love for Kai meant that he was betraying his clan. Just then his saw Kali rush over to him. Tyson scooped the little girl in his arms and started dancing. Kali laughed. Kale then appeared with a smile on her face.  
  
"What's got you in such a merry mood?" she asked laughing at Tyson's antics. Over joyed with happiness Tyson began dancing with Kale.  
  
"Come on explain why you are in such a good mood?" Kale asked laughing.  
  
"I'm in love" Tyson proclaimed. When Tyson stopped dancing and had put Kali down he began to pant.  
  
"Since you are so full of energy then you can help me with my chores" Kale told Tyson, who groaned, but obeyed. All day, Tyson helped Kale. He did the gardening, cleaned around the house and kept Kali company. Tyson had fun and was soon getting ready for bed.  
  
Kai swept his brow with a wet cloth. He had just finished his day's training and he was exghusted. He changed and left to meet Tyson.  
  
Tyson woke up and dressed quickly and like the night before suck out through his bedroom window. He dashed into the forest unaware that he was being followed. Tyson rushed and saw Kai. As soon as Kai saw Tyson he rushed towards him and began to kiss him. He kissed his soft neck then worked his way up. Tyson copied Kai. Tyson had snaked his arms under Kai's tunic and was travelling up his back. Kai pulled Tyson closer deepening the kiss.  
  
Devon watched the two lovers in hate. Tyson had betrayed him for the enemy. Devon hadn't known when he started having feelings for Tyson, but he knew that he would make Tyson his and that Kai would suffer for taking away his love's innocence.  
  
They broke apart and Tyson rested his head on Kai's shoulder while Kai sang a soft, gentle lullaby. I don't know what words I could say The wind has a way to talk to me  
  
Flowers sleep, a slient lullaby I pray for reply I'm ready  
  
Quiet days, calm's me Oh serenity  
  
Someone please tell me Oh what is it they say Maybe I will know some day  
  
I don't know what words I could say The wind has a way to talk to me  
  
Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby I pray for reply I'm ready  
  
The lullaby comforted Tyson greatly and it seemed as through everything Tyson had been worrying about had disappeared.  
  
"That was beautiful Kai" Tyson whispered in Kai's ear.  
  
"Thanks. My mother used to sing it to me before she left" Kai told Tyson who smiled warmly at his lover.  
  
Devon clenched his fists. He couldn't stand it any longer. He nodded to his father who smiled.  
  
{Guards surround them} Spencer ordered the guards telepathically. Soon the two lovers were surrounded. Tyson gulped and looked around. He saw that they were surrounded by demon guards carrying bows and arrows aimed directly at them.  
  
{Kai I'm scared. We are completely surrounded by demon guards. There is no way to escape}  
  
Kai nodded. It was over. He was captured. He could transform into a bird and fly away, but he would never abandon Tyson. Kai lowered his head and kissed Tyson before the guards pulled them apart. Tyson watched, as Kai was lead away.  
  
{Tyson I'll always love you. That's something no one can take from us}  
  
Somehow Tyson was comforted by Kai's words. Tyson followed closely behind Kai. When Tyson returned he saw that his father was already out and he looked very angry. Tyson was then dragged over to his father by a guard. He heard Kai growl.  
  
"Father I can explain..." but before he could his father punched him forcing him to the ground. Kai snarled angrily. Robert looked at his enemy and strode towards him.  
  
"Get him out of my sight" Robert order and went back to deal with his son. Robert grabbed hold of his son's tunic and dragged him inside. His father flung him to the ground and stormed angrily towards the cupboard. Tyson watched as his father took out his whip. Tyson gulped knowing that his father was going to punish him, but his father walked right past him and he knew he was going to hurt Kai.  
  
Tyson bolted upright. He couldn't sleep, not while his phoenix was in pain. He had to go to him. Kai needed him. Tyson dressed quickly. He exited through his window and suck into the forest. As quick as he could, Tyson transformed into a wolf and galloped to the sheep's pen and howled.  
  
Robert stopped and turned to see Spencer.  
  
"There's a wolf by the sheep" Spencer spoke. Robert cursed and rushed out followed closely by Spencer. Kai heaved heavily. He fought back the urge to scream because he didn't want to give the demon's the satisfaction that they were hurting him. Suddenly he saw a white flash zip past. Kai looked at the white wolf and smiled. H knew the wolf was Tyson. The wolf trotted towards him and licked his face. Kai wrapped his arm around him and snuggled closer.  
  
{Tyson thank you}  
  
{Kai I promised that no one would hurt you}  
  
Kai watched as the white wolf a.k.a Tyson lick his wounds. Once the blood had been cleared the wolf left only to return with a warm blanket. The wolf placed the blanket over Kai and lay beside him. Kai smiled and fell asleep.  
  
Kai awoke when he heard the wolf snarl. Kai saw some demon guards trying to get to Kai for more torture, but the wolf stayed by Kai's side growling and snarling at them. A demon guard tried to come from the wolfs side, but the wolf was faster and the wolf bit the demon. The demon yelled out in pain.  
  
"Lets get away from here" one of the them said cowardly before rushing out. The other's followed. Kai smirked and patted the wolf. The wolf turned and nuzzled Kai. Just then Kale entered smiling at them both. The wolf turned and welcomed Kale with a playful bark before trying to catch his tail. This made Kale and Kai laugh. When the wolf grew tired, the wolf transformed back into Tyson.  
  
"You knew it was me" Tyson stated. Kai and Kale both nodded. Tyson smiled. Kai watched as Kale bangaded the wound on his arm. Once done, Kale left, leaving the two lovers alone. Kai smiled and snaked his arms round Tyson's waist. Tyson snuggled closer to Kai. Kai lowered his head and kissed Tyson passonatly on the lips. Tyson kissed back. It seemed like ages before they broke apart. Tyson smiled warmly at his lover before transforming back into a white wolf. Tyson nuzzled Kai before jumping out of the window. Kai sighed and lay on the floor and fell asleep.  
  
Authors Note – That's all. I love writing this story and I know that my readers enjoy reading this. If you want more Ty/Kaiaction in that I might put this on Aff.net so then I can. With your next review plz say either YES for more Ty/Kai action or NO 


	9. Escape and the War Begins

Authors Note – This is the last chapter of 'Love Forbidden' but this is not the end. Due to the success of 'Love Forbidden' I have decided to make a sequel, which I hope is just as successful as 'Love Forbidden' was. PLZ read and Review

Escape and the War Begins

Tyson walked in to find Spencer talking to his father and he was shocked at what he heard.

"We have to kill the vampire now" Spencer declared. Robert sighed and nodded.

"Wait till tomorrow morning Spencer. Then he will be killed" Robert responded. Spencer grunted but nodded.

"You may leave now" Robert said dismissing Spencer. Before Tyson was seen he rushed out to find Kale. He found Kale in her garden with Kali and he rushed over to her.

"Kale I need to talk to you" Tyson told Kale. Kale looked up and nodded hearing the urgency in his voice. Kale then turned and went inside. Tyson followed and sat down on a stool.

"Now tell me what's wrong" Kale told Tyson looking concerned.

"They're going to kill Kai tomorrow morning. You have to help me" Tyson responded looking at Kale with pleading eyes. Kale cocked her head and sighed.

"Look Tyson I can not help you. This is the time where you need to think for yourself. I know it may seem mean, but you have to do this yourself" Kale responded. Tyson nodded understanding that he and Kai had to do this together.

"I know what I have to do now. Thank you Kale for everything you have done for me and Kai. We really appreciate it and I hope someday that this feud will end" Tyson spoke softly while giving Kale a hug. Tyson left Kale, knowing that he would probably not see her ever again. He was going to betray his clan and all for his supposed enemy.

That night when Tyson was sure his father was in bed, Tyson suck out of his bedroom window in his white wolf form and dashed over to where Kai was kept. Like before, he distracted the guards by howling at the sheep and then while they were busy jumping through the window. This time Kai was awake. Tyson walked quickly towards Kai, nuzzling Kai's cheek in affection. Tyson transformed back into his human form.

"Come on Kai, We only have a couple of minutes" Tyson told Kai before transforming back into his wolf form. Kai nodded and transformed into a wolf as well. But Kai's wolf form had a thick glossy black coat. They nuzzled each other before jumping out of the window. They dashed into the woods. They didn't know what would happen or how the war between the Vampires and Demons would turn out, all they knew was that they were now together and no one could change that. They were free to do what they wanted, when they wanted. They howled, glad of their freedom.

Kasumi smiled at the sight of the two wolves.

"Well Tyson my son you have proven yourself faithfull to your mate. By betraying your clan you have chosen your path that you must follow. I hope you have chosen wisely" Kasumi spoke softly so then the two wolves would not hear or see her. Kasumi was about to leave when she turned to face Maya the mother of mother of Kai. Kasumi smirked at Maya. As usual Maya wore a long black silk robe with her usual gold pendent that had an image of a phoenix engraved.

"As usual Maya you turn up just as I'm about to leave" Kasumi told her friend. Maya smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Kasumi but there were Vampires everywhere and I didn't want to be discovered" Maya replied. Kasumi nodded. Kasumi cocked her head to one side. She sensed that there was something troubling her friend.

"What's wrong and don't say its nothing because I can tell there's something bothering you" Kasumi asked looking at her friend.

"The war that has been destined to happen since the dawn of time between the Vampires and the Demons is about to happen. There is going to be great destruction and death along the way and we have to hope that our sons can stop them from destrying themselves. It's a huge responsibility for them" Maya replied while Kasumi nodded.

"Well that is true Maya but I'm sure they can manage it after all they are truly loyal to each other so lets just hope that their love and loyality can unite the Demons and the Vampires together" Kasumi spoke softly. Maya smiled and the two women watch in silence as the two wolves galloped into the distance.

Authors Note – that's part 1 finished to this hopefull trilogy. What will happen in the sequel?

Find out in the next installment


End file.
